Reality Wish
by greencac000
Summary: A girl who is a Harry Potter fanatic and knows the wizarding world to be only fictional. This is her journey to world she has always believed to be a fairytale. 2nd generation Harry Potter. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of those characters unfortantly however I do own Arrayah Minya Black, Anastasia Black, and Seth Black.

Prologue:

It was a tradition we had started since I was four. My mother would go buy the new Harry Potter book as soon as it came out and read it to me every night. Once I was able to read she still kept this tradition going. We just finished reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and wow that was good. I laid in my bed thinking of how I wish that book was true. How Hogwarts was real or how I was a witch. I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about the story I believed to only fiction something I wished was true. I went to sleep dreaming of Harry Potter and his life of adventures. There is a wish that I had hoping for since I was little. The wish is that I was a part of this fictional reality.


	2. Chapter 1: Fiction becomes Reality

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of those characters unfortunately. However, I do own Arrayah Minya Black, Anastasia Black, and Seth Black

Chapter 1: Fiction becomes Reality

I woke up this morning well rested. Sitting up I stretched and looked at the clock to see it was ten in the morning. After finishing my morning routine of getting up; taking a shower and getting ready for the rest of the day, I went down stairs to get something to eat. My stomach growled like a lion, as if to agree with my choice of finally getting breakfast. I entered through the swinging door to the kitchen to see my mother cooking. It looked like we were having cheesy eggs and bacon for breakfast. I greeted my mother with a kiss on the check.

"Good morning Arrayah. Breakfast will be ready in a minute" mother told me as I was sitting down at the table.

My father had left this morning for work. He is a police officer and had to be at the station at 9:30 this morning. Mom on the other hand is a 3rd grade teacher at the local elementary and since it's the summer she doesn't have to work. Thank god it was summer too, I love to sleep in for a change and actually be able to do something besides homework.

My mom set a plate full of delicious smelling food in front of me. "Here you are darling. So do you have anything in mind that we could do today? "I shook my head as I took a bite of my eggs. "Okay well let me know if you come up with something."

It had been a few hours later when we heard a knock on the door. Being the living room I ran to the door to answer it. Opening the door I revealed a lady who looked ancient but weirdly also looked like she could kick your arse if need be. She was dressed in red robes that had gold trim on it and wore a black witch's hat. I thought her appearance was odd considering that wasn't Halloween and... well old people don't even trick or treat on Halloween anyway. I put on a smile and asked what I could do for her.

"Hello Miss Black is either of your parents home by any chance?" she politely asked.

"My father is at work but my mother is here. Why don't you come in and I'll get her for you" I replied stepping out of the way so she could come in.

Lucky for my mother had heard this exchange and was in the living room.  
>"Hello madam, why don't you sit in the chair and tell us what we can do for you." Mom said gesturing to the tan cushiony chair for the lady to sit on while we sat on the love seat that faced the chair.<p>

The woman sat in the chair and began to speak,"Thank you Mrs. Black for your hospitality. I am here on behalf of your daughter." Mom gave me a look that was showing that she couldn't figure out whether or not she should be happy with that last statement or not. "Now don't worry, she didn't do anything wrong. In fact I am here to offer her a place at my boarding school. It is one of the greatest schools in the world. Well the best way to explain this to you is by simply asking have you ever read the Harry Potter series."

I looked at her with a curious expression. I decided to answer, "Yes madam we have. We have read all of them. I really wish J.K. Rowlings would write another series, a series that involves the second generation." The answer I provided seem satisfactory to her.

"Yes it will be interesting indeed when young James Potter starts this year." I gave her a questioning look; I may have even tilted my head to the side a little bit. "The school your daughter will be attending will be Hogwarts of Witch Craft and Wizarding."

I started out bursting of laughter. She had to be kidding right? This is some joke. Emily probably set this whole thing up to get back at me for trading her shampoo with hair dye causing her hair to be a beautiful color of lavender purple. Still laughing I looked to see what my mom's reaction to this was. Her reaction was not even close to what I expected. She looked pale as if she had seen a ghost. Though she also seem to have serious, and undeceive expression upon her paled face. I looked at the elderly woman; she too had a serious expression upon her face.

Finally I was able to control my laughter to a point to where I could talk. Though in order to do this I had to clutch my sides and take a deep breath. "Wow I am defiantly going to have to congratulate Emily on this one. This is a one hell of a funny prank. I mean come on you can't be serious." I couldn't take it any longer and so I ended up laughing uncontrollably again.

My mom sighed and turned to face me."Arrayah Minya Black you will stop laughing this instant." She sounded serious but I just couldn't stop laughing. I mean come on, who would be able to? However, the next few words defiantly sobered me up faster than you could say... well any word really.

"Headmistress McGonagall is being serious." Mom sighed again and looked straight into my eyes. She then continued "I should have told you a long time ago but sweetheart you are a witch."


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of those characters unfortunately. However, I do own Arrayah Minya Black.

Chapter 2: Skeltal Revealence

I looked at her like I had just entered an insane asylum and had accidentally bumped on in to her. (AN: I am not trying to offend the people in the insane asylum and I am not putting them down either) My jaw may have even dropped at the statement. The thought that my mother could be working with Emily crossed my mind but she looked to serious for that. Mother could never keep a straight face when assisting with pranks, I would know. I closed my mouth and she continued.

"Well you see sweet heart you are a half-blood" My eyes became a little bigger than they normal were, so not only was I a witch but a half-blood. " I am a muggle born and your father is a pureblood." She looked at me to see what my reaction was to this.

I processed this and remembered the purebloods with the last name of Black had no heir and both males died. It would be definitely be impossible to Regulas's daughter and just as impossible to Sirus's daughter.

"It seems impossible according to the books but the truth of what happened to your father never was publish, in fact very now of the truth." At this point I realized I had voiced my thoughts. "The truth is"

"Girls I'm home." Dad came in to the room. Apparently it was later than I thought, who knew it was already six in the evening. Once Dad entered the room fully and took a look around he realized that we were not alone. "Minnie what's a matter? Did something happen to Harry, Ginny or the kids?" He had a worried look on his face.

"No Sirus, they are fine. I am" replied Headmistress McGonagal

She never got to finish that sentence. "Wait! Wh...what did you just say Dad? Who are Harry and Ginny? Seriously are you on this prank or are these real people? Mom is claiming that I'm a witch and that both of you can do magic, can someone please explain this?"

Dad looked confused, which quickly turned into realization. He took a seat next to mother. "Arrayah... Harry is my godson, and Ginny is his wife. They have three children, one is actually your age. Honey your mother is telling the truth." I looked at him like he had said that he just bought us a hippo. "I am not Seth Michael Black, and your mother isn't Anastasia Black either."

That was when I stood up and yelled "What! You mean you have been lying to me my entire life? Are you even my parents?"

"Dad" was surprisingly being calm about it. "Yes, I can assure you that we are indeed your parents. You see my real name is Sirius Orion Black and your mother's real name is Marlene Black née McKinnon. I know according to the books that I am suppose to be dead but well the books were right in a way but they didn't cover the years after the war."

"Mr. Black I have to go, I will be seeing you soon. Nice to see you all again." With that Headmistress McGonagal disappeared into thin air, this is what I can only assume is apparting.

"You see honey" dad continued after of course he said good bye too the Headmistress (which was done before she apparted). " A few years after the war they were tweaking with the Veil of Death. They were able to figure out how to save people who accidentally fell in and were presumed to be dead. They told your godfather about this and..."

"Wait my godfather?" I asked confused.

"Oh sorry I forgot to mention that Harry is your godfather and Ginny is your godmother."

"You mean the Great Harry Potter is my godfather?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, yes all the same. Anyway, so the told Harry that they could do this and I was the first one to be recovered from the Veil. Your godfather was so happy. I was welcomed back a hero."

"Wait... but I thought the whole wizarding community saw you as a mass murder?" I asked.

"Well..." he said


	4. Chapter 3: The Explanation

A/N: Hey everyone! It looks like it has been almost two years since I have posted anything. For that I am sorry. Last year I got a job and started college which took up most of my time so I was not able to have much time to write. However, I am now in more of a routine so I will be able to post more often and hopefully you guys will not have to wait this long to read another chapter. Hope you guys like it and again sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, though I do own Arrayah Minya, Seth and Anastasia Black.

Chapter 3: The Explanation

"Well…. you see after the war Kingsley became Minster with Arthur as his second in command. Since they had been a part of the Order they knew the truth and before I was able to go out in public they had a meeting with the order not only explaining how I was still alive but also what happened while I was gone." He explained as if he was remembering that day. You could tell that it held both good and bad memories for him. I was curious as to why that day would be a bad one for him; besides the obvious… finding out about the war and his best friend had died. Though the way everything was going Remus and Tonks Lupin (or would it be Uncle Remus and Auntie Tonks to me?) might be alive.

"Okay well that explains that but it does not explain why I did not know about my own lineage LET ALONE BEING A _WITCH_!" I said calmly. Well okay maybe I did not say it very calmly but I tried and hey you would be the same way if you were me so no judging!

"Do not get cross with us at us young lady" my mother scolded me.

"DO NOT GET ME STARTED!" I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "What I don't get is if you were welcomed back as a hero then why I did not know about all of this until now and why are we not living in the wizarding world?!" So I tried to keep calm but as you can see I did not succeed very well. At this point my parents were seating on the couch while I was pacing back and forth in front of the T.V. If I am not careful I might end up leaving wearing through the floor and leaving a big gaping hole in the middle of our living room floor. It was silent for a little bit, so I looked towards my parents. They had looked conflicted, not sure what to say or who should say what. My father sighed and spoke up.

"When I said I was welcomed back as a hero I meant that I was welcomed back as a hero within the order. You see what you do not know is the fact that the Order was and still is the only ones who know that I am alive." At this point I looked at him confused. Why would only the Order know that he was still alive and not the rest of the wizarding world? He must have noticed me looking confused because after a short pause he continued. "Although the war is over, there are still death eaters roaming around. Harry, Ron, Draco and the rest of the aurors still had not round up all the death eaters. It was not safe for me to be pronounced alive to the public just quite yet. At first I had just stayed at Grimmauld place until your mother got pregnant then I had decided that it was not safe for either of us to be in the wizarding world so we changed our names and moved here. The only ones from the wizarding world that know that we are here is the Order."

At this point I had stopped pacing and sat down in one of the chairs we had next to the couch. I did not know what to think. I had started to get a headache. There was so much information that I had just learned and still did not know. I took a deep breath and looked at my parents and asked "Well what happens now since I am going to Hogwarts?" I paused thinking for a minute before continuing, "Wait I will be able to go to Hogwarts right?!

My dad laughed, "Yes you will be able to go to Hogwarts. As for what is going to happen now" He did not get to finish because he was interrupted by an owl swooping in and dropping a letter on to the coffee table and flying away. Wait a second… did I just see an owl delivering mail? Oh merlin this is going to take a while to get used to. I was not really able to finish processing my thoughts about the owl before my dad spoke up again addressing both my mother and I. "It's Harry. He said that there is going to be an Order meeting at Godric's Hallow to see what we are going to do now that Arrayah is going to Hogwarts." He then looks at me "You ready to meet the Great Harry Potter?"

A/N: So how did you guys like it? Please review and let me know if you guys have any requests that you want me to include in the stories and I will try my best

See you guys soon,

Cacia


End file.
